wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eutrivian Launtris
Eutrivian Launtris was a Magos Dominus and later the Fabricator-General of Muspelheim. Not much of his past is known other than he had ruled Muspelheim for more than 600 standard years before he partook in the Deadfang Invasion of Ailuros in 815.M37 when the Tech-Priests of Muspelheim finally decided to enter the war and fight the Orks on the planet of Kacreirus, the Wardens Cosmic's homeworld. Prior to the Deadfang Invasion was Launtris a candidate for the next Fabricator Locum of Mars but he disappeared during the final battle of Kacreirus without a trace, never to be seen again. Or so everyone thought. Launtris later reappeared in 550. 48M during the Sacking of Mars. How or why he was located on mars is unknown. It's believed that he had been put into stasis for some unknown reason after the Siege of Kacreirus was broken. Launtris was found by two dozen Reformist Astartes in the deepest parts of Mars when they were searching to loyalists to purge. What happens after the not entirely clear but Launtris managed to escape the Sol system and the two dozen Space Marines that had discovered him had been torn apart not believed humanly possible. Biography Past Not much is known about Launtris prior to his rise to Fabricator-General of Muspelheim other than his was a very dedicated Magos Dominus, but had also traveled with the explorer fleets that gathered and departed from Muspelheim from time to time. He had been accused of tech heresy by both the Adeptus Mechanicus and Imperial Inquisition but no solid proof could be linked to launtris on the matter. Launtris was also renowned for being the most powerful, political and martially, of Muspelheim's many rulers. He was known as the Spider King due to the many tentacle-like appendages that spurted from his back and only a few decades before the Deafang Invasion was he given the title of Dominatus Dominus for his work and vast knowledge on various matters and sciences. Deadfang Invasion of Ailuros Reappearance How and why Launtris was put into stasis and relocated to a top secret facility on Mars is known. Some assumes that his political enemies on the Red Planet exploited the Ork Invasion to prevent him from becoming Fabricator Locum of Mars, and then later Fabricator-General of Mars and ruler of all of the Adeptus Mechcanicus. Others believe that he had discovered something that could shake the very foundation of the Cult Mechanicus if he was allowed to go unchecked any longer. Whatever the reasons behind his imprisonment on Mars, he found by Reformist forces that were going through the many vaults underneath Mars' surface during the Sacking of Mars. Half corrupted pic-captures and vox recordings extracted from the helmets of over two dozen Space Marines seems to indicate that Launtris' stasis pod had been damaged and Launtirs himself had been exposed to something that had greatly damaged or corrupted his mind. Pieces of Vox recording can just barely make out Launtris talking furiously to himself in a language that's unlike any ever spoken by man. What transpired after the marines made contact with Launtris has been classified to highest degree by orders of none other than High Consul Alistair Crackham himself after he watched the damaged records. Launtris, who had been otherwise passive other than his furious chatting with himself, became extremely hostile when a marine stepped closer to him and spheres of green arcane energy appeared close to the marine. Armor and flesh was atomized upon contact with the spheres, killing the marine instantly. The rest of the marines opened fire on the Launtris, but a field of energy deflected the explosive shells. Launtris then assaulted the marines with his tentacles which easily tore then apart. Pic-captures of the one-sided battle shows Launtis' blurred shadow on the far wall behind him. Due to the corrupted data, it's hard to make out what exactly the Launtris' shadow represent but some who have seen the photo have commented that the shadow looks a lot like a dragon. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Imperial Remnant Category:Imperium of Man